


We're Family Now

by KONCT_Chizza_Picken



Series: Dorktors [7]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Binhwan - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Doyoung - Freeform, Protective Hanbin, badass jinhwan, bjin - Freeform, hurt?, light angst?, mentioned hyunsuk - Freeform, mentioned junkyu, parents binhwan, protect yedam, protective jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KONCT_Chizza_Picken/pseuds/KONCT_Chizza_Picken





	We're Family Now

After two quick months, Yedam adapted everything around him like a growing puppy. He absorbed anything like a sponge. His memory was very similar to Jinhwan and Hanbin that their parents doubted if he was really adopted or their sons secretly went to some country where Jinhwan can get pregnant or something which gave Hanbin and Jinhwan a good laugh for hours. Jinhwan thought they were being silly but Hanbin looked proud that Yedam can be mistaken as their own child. He even pointed out that the teen took after his boyfriend's good characteristics.

Hanbin first introduced Yedam to his family, just few days after Yedam moved in with him and to say that they like him was an understatement. The boy was babied by Hanbin's mother the whole stay on their house. Hanbyul liked playing with Yedam and the teen was enchanted by the child. They bonded really well in many things. They have so many similar hobbies like listening to Twice's song or jamming to iKON's comeback. Hanbin's mother loved Yedam like his own son. Maybe more than the surgeon because 'Yedamie is much cuter and he follows me like a good son that he is unlike you Hanbin-ah'.

The next week after, the three stayed at Jinhwan's house. The anaesthetist almost regretted it the second Seiyeon came bouncing towards their direction to coo at Yedam's cuteness while the boy was blushing from head to toe. Seiyeon giggled when the teen bowed politely before pinching his cheek and pulling him into the kitchen where their mother was making a dinner. Jinhwan's mom beamed when she saw Yedam and proceeded to gush about his looks and his height that was quite similar to Jinhwan.  
Jinhwan shook his head and pulled his boyfriend to his room so they could cuddle while his family was listening to the teen talk about his life with Hanbin and Jinhwan. Or how it changed because of the couple.

They left after a week with Jinhwan's mother asking for Hanbin and Yedam to visit again.

When they felt Yedam settling well around them, they decided to enroll him in their previous school because he said he wanted to be a surgeon someday, just like Hanbin. The said doctor grinned when he heard that making Jinhwan roll his eyes in exasperation.  
The two also hired a music trainer because they realized Yedam loved singing more than anything and his voice was made to be heard by so many people. Hanbin noticed it first hand in the orphanage.  
Jinhwan was consistently visiting the two everyday to the point that his mom was asking him if he wanted to move in Hanbin's condo but he declined. Jinhwan and Hanbin already talked about it and they agreed that they will only live together once they were married.

Everything was going smoothly.  
Jinhwan noticed some incredible changes on Yedam. His smiles were a lot more genuine and happy not those sad lonely ones that was heartbreaking to witness. His movements were almost carefree and he can joke around Jinhwan and Hanbin already. He was also starting to overcome his shyness and the blushing ceased, though Jinhwan loved seeing him all red because he was cute.  
Yedam would always talk to Hanbin and Jinhwan animatedly about the friends that he'd made in school. Like Doyoung who was a year younger than him or Hyunsuk who was treating him like a little brother.  
Jinhwan thought that everything was perfect until it suddenly wasn't.  
It started when Yedam came home with scratches on his palms and arms. Jinhwan panicked when he saw the state he was in.  
"oh my god Damie! are you alright?" Jinhwan asked while rushing towards Yedam and scanning for other possible wounds.  
The teen's heart warmed when he saw the clear concern and worry on Jinhwan's eyes. He hadn't seen it for a long time.  
"I…. I'm o-okay Moo moo." Jinhwan's chest fluttered when he heard Yedam's endearment for him.  
"What happened to you baby?" he asked in a hurry before carefully taking his bag and handing it to Hanbin who muttered a quick excuse to fetch the first aid kit on their bathroom.  
Jinhwan pulled Yedam gently towards the couch so they could sit while talking.  
"J-Just… umm…. I kinda tripped on our PE class and our nurse is out so they let me go home earlier." Yedam whispered tiredly, leaning towards Jinhwan's soft touch on his hair. The boy's eyes were barely open so Jinhwan let him lean his body against his to rest. The older looked at him with a twinkle on his eyes. He could get used to this.  
"You should be careful, Damie." Jinhwan scolded softly, earning a hum of contentment from the other. "Sleep baby." he whispered, lulling the younger to a deep slumber.  
By the time Hanbin came back with the kit, Yedam was already snoring and out like a light.  
"Is he okay?" Hanbin asked quietly, frustration clear on his eyes at the thought of his 'son' getting hurt. He didn't like it. He promised to himself that he will protect this boy like the way he was protecting Jinhwan. And to see him like this made him anxious even if they were just small scratches.  
Maybe this was how real parents feel for their own child.  
"He's fine." Jinhwan muttered while cleaning his palms and arms. "But he's really really tired." he added with a fond smile, brushing the stray hair covering his eyes.  
"This kid." Hanbin grinned before ruffling Yedam's hair softly, careful to not wake up the teen.  
"The dad in you is showing Binnie. Careful." Jinhwan chided in amusement.  
"I'm not old." Hanbin said, unimpressed.  
"I didn't say you are, dumbo." The smaller giggled while placing a gauze on the scratches. "I just think that you're acting like a true father whenever he's around."  
Hanbin blushed slightly because he knew his boyfriend was right. He cleared his throat in attempt to regain his composure.  
"Don't be shy." Jinhwan said teasingly.  
"I…I'm not!" The younger exclaimed, earning a glare from Jinhwan when Yedam stirred on his sleep.  
"Not so loud." The smaller chided. "Come on, carry him to his room."  
Hanbin sighed before nodding without much of a fight.  
He easily lifted Yedam on his arms and carried him to his room with light steps. Yedam was not fat, of course he wasn't, but he's not thin either. He just felt so light because he's lean and small which made it easier to carry him.  
He placed the teen on the middle of the bed and let Jinhwan take off his shoes and neck tie. The surgeon watched as his boyfriend tend to the young boy. He covered Yedam with blanket and put pillows beside him.  
He can feel love bubbling on his entire being while gazing at his boyfriend with fascination while he was taking care of Yedam.  
"He'll feel disgusted tomorrow." Hanbin reminded, remembering that Yedam hated not washing up before bed.  
"It's just for now." Jinhwan reassured. "He's too tired to wake up again." he added, standing beside the bed and watching how Yedam's nose scrunched up adorably, bunching his cheeks into a small contented smile.  
"Are you staying for the night?" Hanbin asked from behind, wrapping his arms around his slender waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. At a times like this that he appreciated the most how short and small his boyfriend was.  
"Of course. How can I leave my baby into your hands?" Jinhwan giggled slightly when his boyfriend started to press flitted kisses on his neck.  
Hanbin snorted but continued his exploit.  
"We've been living together for a few months now and he's doing great in my care." He paused before nipping on the exposed skin. "Also, I thought that baby title is only for me?"  
Jinhwan let out a sigh, unconsciously pushing his body closer to the taller male. "It was but now it's only exclusive to our Damie." He craned his neck to look at Hanbin. "You can be my daddy instead." he whispered, fluttering his long eyelashes to his boyfriend.  
Hanbin's chest rumbled in an attempt to suppress his growl but before he can say anything Jinhwan was already moving away from him.  
"Gotta call my mom. You go take a shower and see if Damie has any homework to be passed tomorrow."  
Hanbin groaned in frustration, looking pitifully down at his already growing erection.  
Jinhwan followed his line of sight, bursting into a fit of giggles when he realized what was happening. He gave his boyfriend peck on the lips before going to the veranda for a quick call.

 

When Yedam woke up, he felt so much better minus the occasional tinged of pain on his arms and palms. But other than that, he thought he could go on a day without a problem.  
Pushing yesterday's happenings on the back of his mind, he stood up and crinkled his nose in disgust when he noticed that he was still on his uniform, just without the tie.   
Without so much thought he took a quick shower and went to the kitchen where Jinhwan was humming while cooking.  
He cocked his head to the left to see Hanbin, looking down at his coffee with a frown while sitting on the kitchen table.  
"Morning hyungs."  
The two snapped their head towards his direction before simultaneously giving him a warm smile that he was used to see. The whole picture looked so domestic to Yedam that he had to suppress the urge to cry.  
"Morning baby. Slept well?" Jinhwan asked, going back to the pan in front of him. He was wearing Hanbin's clothes and that itself made Yedam blush and giggle at the same time. They were really an adorable couple.  
"Yes hyung. Thank you for taking care of me." he said shyly, remembering what happened last night.  
"Always baby." The anaesthetist said, almost in motherly tone. "Take a seat. This will be done in a minute."  
Yedam quickly complied, engaging into an animated conversation with Hanbin about school.  
Speaking of school.  
It took a moment to realize but when he did, he gasped so loud that Jinhwan had to look at him curiously.  
"You okay?"  
"Moo moo! I forgot to do my homeworks!" Yedam paled when he remembered a bunch of essays waiting for him. His professors were very strict about it. They've been tattling about passing it on time or they will be marked zero for their next quiz.  
'He slipped again.' Jinhwan mused. 'He called me Moo moo yesterday because he's tired, now he slipped because he's flustered and nervous. So precious.'  
Hanbin's frown softened into a fond look before his mouth formed into a snicker, earning himself a good slap from Jinhwan's spatula.  
"No worries. It's all done baby." Jinhwan winked, chuckling slightly when Yedam just looked at him blankly.  
Done? Was he hearing it right?  
"How?" he asked, dumbfounded. His eyes growing wider than Jinhwan had ever seen which was cute by the way and his mouth was gaping slightly.  
Hanbin grunted at that, going back to his sulking self.  
"It's just this one kid. There will be no next time." he muttered while Jinhwan was giggling and serving at the same time.  
"Don't mind him. He secretly loves doing essays. Back when we were still in college, it's him who always gets high scores and the content of his works are, like, novels or something."  
The surgeon mumbled to himself and it took a while before it sunk to Yedam. Jinhwan witnessed how his mouth spread into a wide grin, his eyes almost disappearing into a line. His son is really adorable.  
"Thank you…..Papi." Yedam said shyly.  
Jinhwan had taken all the pleasure to watch Hanbin blush and stutter all day even during their shifts.

 

In approximately two weeks and three days after the incident, Yedam was thankful that he hadn't got any wounds or scratches that may trigger something on Jinhwan's and Hanbin's mind. The bullying was still there and he still got small bruises. They wouldn't leave him alone even if he pleaded for it but they were careful not to leave any evidence because of that one time they got punched by one of Yedam's friends.  
His bullies were only picking on Yedam when he was alone which was quite frequent because the teen preferred studying on the library. He got high grades to maintain because of scholarship so he always spend his time with his books. Just like now.  
"Look who do we have here." Someone said scornfully, tone full of distaste. Yedam tensed when he heard those familiar voice. He can feel his heart hammering on his chest with nervousness and anxiety.  
"The faggot is alone again?" The other one taunted but he remained silent and looking at his notebook.  
There were four of them. Yedam didn't exactly know why they decided to pick on him but he knew it started when they saw Hanbin and Jinhwan picking him from school.  
"What? looking for a dick to suck?" The one in the middle glowered at him, using his height to look intimidating.  
Yedam can feel himself sinking into his chair, whimpering slightly when they hovered over him. His breath caught on his throat as their eyes burned into his soul.  
"What a whore trying to pick a boy in the school."   
The teen gasped and flinched when the leader, probably a senior, grasped his hair and pulled it roughly.  
"You should just get out of this school before you infect any of us." He whispered into his ear, pulling his hair so hard that Yedam had to bit his lip until they were bleeding.  
"Not so brave huh?" The middle one asked, slapping his cheek painfully.  
Yedam can feel tears pooling on the side of his eyes but he held it in. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. They're not worth it. They were not worth his tears.  
The leader clicked his tongue when Yedam remained silent before letting go of his hair with a harsh push.  
"Such a waste of time." he said before they left with a sneer.  
When Yedam was sure they were out of the library, he burst into tears with a quiet sob. It's a good thing that he was on the corner of the library and there was almost no students at a time like this.  
He can feel his nightmare coming back. It was just like when he was elementary and his classmates used to bully him because he was too feminine. He hated it. His instincts to scoot away from everyone was starting again. The instinct to flinch when someone was about to touch him was hunting him again. And it hurts because his friends who were all used to touching him were becoming cautious around him because of his uncontrolled actions.  
He felt himself building his walls again.

 

When Yedam came home, he sighed in relief when he smelled delicious food circling around the house. He felt all of his fears vanished when his body felt the warmth of his new home. He soaked his mind into the loving atmosphere around him.  
"Damie?" Jinhwan's voice asked from the kitchen before a small shuffling can be heard and Jinhwan's head peeked from the door frame.  
The anaesthetist's face visibly brightened at the sight of him and he quickly spread his arms on his direction. Without an inch of hesitation, he pushed himself to move towards those welcoming arms and let them envelope him with a sigh.

Just recently, Jinhwan started inviting Yedam into a hug. In the past, the older would just casually hug him without a warning but maybe he noticed or it was his instinct, Yedam was not exactly sure, but he's thankful for the older for giving him space that he needed.  
He's always the one waiting patiently for the teen to fall on his arms. He would always hold him like he was the most precious thing in the world. He was always careful with Yedam, making sure he didn't startle him or he was comfortable with Jinhwan.  
Yedam loved the older's scent. It was nice and always calming. He felt like he could sleep forever in just one hug from Jinhwan.  
Hanbin's hug was different. It was strong but protective. It was safe. Hanbin was safe. It felt like no one can ever harm him when he was in Hanbin's embrace.  
"Tired?" Jinhwan asked with a hum, running his fingers through his hair, different from the rough treatment he got from those bullies. When Yedam nodded weakly, the older cooed. "Aigoo, my hardworking baby."  
Yedam's hold around Jinhwan's waist tightened, inhaling as much of his smell.  
"You should take a bath. Hanbin will be home any minute now."  
When Yedam whined, the older giggled before planting a light kiss on the top of his head.  
"Go on baby. I prepared your favorite food."  
With a peck on Jinhwan's cheek, Yedam separated from him and ran to his room. The older's eyes followed him with a soft smile.

 

Yedam didn't expect things to go downhill this early. He was doing well hiding everything and his parents had not notice anything suspicious.  
It started when Yedam was sitting on the field, relaxing while feeling the fresh air touching his face. It was a good day. Just yesterday, Hanbin took him out to buy more clothes which he didn't need by the way but the older insisted. Jinhwan was still on duty and Hanbin clocked out early so they could buy take outs for dinner. The older bought him camera, after a long argument, then they ate ice cream. They went home before dinner where Jinhwan was already waiting.

His peaceful afternoon was ruined when his bullies found him.  
They started to taunt him. Pulling his hair, slapping his cheeks and punching his arms. Yedam was, once again, close to tears when one of Yedam's friends spotted the scene. He was enraged and his coal eyes burned with something that can be called wrath. He was so furious that he quickly threw a punch to the person closest to him, not caring if he got suspended or expelled.  
The group was taken aback and that was their mistake because the livid first year didn't stop. Every punch and every kick earned dark bruises from the boys. When Yedam saw blood tickling down his senior's nose, he was horrified. He stood up and threw himself at his friend to stop him.  
The crowd was starting to gather around them but he didn't care. Yedam even saw Hyunsuk and Junkyu gaping at the scene.  
"Haru!" Yedam cried out, tears pouring like a rain. "S-Stop!! P-please….. stop!"  
The other boy stiffened when he heard his friend crying on his back. He was shaking like a leaf but his hold on him was strong.  
His hand on the black and blue student loosened.  
"S-Stop… Haru…" Yedam sobbed, his arms loosing its strength before falling down his sides. He was scared for Haruto and for himself. He was scared of what might happen to them. He can't let his friend get into a trouble just because he was weak enough to not be able to protect himself.  
Haruto turned around and hugged the smaller boy. He felt guilty for scaring Yedam but he didn't feel an ounce of regret for what he did. Yedam deserved better treatment than this. He was kind to everyone and helpful even to strangers. He was the first person to approach Haruto even with his broken Japanese. Yedam still tried to communicate with him as best as he could.  
"All of you!" They heard a professor screeched. "In the guidance office, NOW!"  
The next thing he knew, he was being maneuvered gently by Haruto while the younger was whispering comforting words to his ear.  
The guidance councillor was already contacting the parents of the students involved and Yedam can feel his heart dropping to his stomach when he realized that they will be contacting Hanbin and Jinhwan too.  
His face blanched when he imagined their disappointed expression directed to him. He knew they'll be displeased with his behavior just like the professor who was staring down at them, at him, while the other boys were being treated a first aid.  
He was starting to shake at the scenario being played on his mind when Haruto's large warm hand covered his. The younger's knuckles were bruised and some parts of his hand were bleeding.  
"Hey relax." His deep voice resonated on his ears, easing the tension on his body. But it still didn't remove the anxiety he was feeling. Because Jinhwan and Hanbin were coming and they will be disappointed. He can't face them. They were important to Yedam and he was afraid of what was to come. He can't lose them. He can't lose a family again.  
The parents of the four boys arrived a little later, fussing over their sons, gasping in shock, some were even crying dramatically, and demanding who did it to their son. When they pointed at Haruto, the parents glared at the boy who remained impassive while keeping his arms around Yedam who was whimpering under their harsh stares. Haruto was warm just like Jinhwan and he felt safe just like Hanbin.  
"I want this boy expelled!! I want him out of this school for hurting my son!!" One of the mothers said hysterically while pointing at Haruto. The others voicing out their agreement. They were staring at the two distastefully and Yedam knew exactly why. Their disgust was so clear while they were eyeing the arms hugging him protectively.  
Yedam tensed when he heard that, his hand slowly closing into a fist on Haruto's uniform as if he's going to vanish anytime. He can't let them expell his friend. He can't let them hurt Haruto.  
"Please calm down mam." The assistant pleaded, her head was probably ringing because of their high pitched tones.  
"No! I will not forgive you if you didn't expel this… this… faggots!" Her husband exclaimed in disgust.  
Haruto raised his head to give them a withering glare. The parents unconsciously stepped back. His eyes were flamed with rage.  
"Repeat what you said." Haruto demanded quietly.  
"Mr. Watanabe." The guidance councillor warned but he didn't back down. He was determined to make them regret their words.   
"Haru please." Yedam whispered, fearing for Haruto's place on their school. The taller was smart and he also have a scholarship here in this school. If his record was tainted because of this, he can't get into his dream hospital.  
Haruto remained glaring but didn't make a move to talk again.  
"Mr. Watanabe please contact your parents. We can't reach them and we need them here." The assistant said, in her hand was her phone. She was trying to give it to Haruto but the boy looked ready to kill anyone in few meters reach.  
"There's no need for that." A sweet calming voice said as two males entered the room, both looking sophisticated even with just casual clothes.  
Compared to the people in the room, the two newly arrived males looked so out of place among the mess around them. They were practically glowing.  
The councillor and the assistant gasped before scrambling on their feet to bow down to the two. They were practically admiring the new comers.  
"Dr. Kim Jinhwan! Dr. Kim Hanbin!"  
Even though the people around them were not on the same profession as the two, they still recognized the two big names that shook the medical field in South Korea. Their faces were plastered in many magazines and newspapers. They were, more or less, celebrities.  
"T-To what do we owe you your p-presence?" The councillor stuttered, making the two roll their eyes.  
Jinhwan let Hanbin do the talking as his eyes landed on Yedam's figure. His heart broke when he saw their poor boy crying his hearts out. He looked so broken and exhausted, Jinhwan wanted nothing than cuddle him on his arms.  
"Yedam baby." Jinhwan called, causing the two teens to tense. Haruto pulled the smaller closer to his chest, glaring slightly at the anaesthetist in front of them.  
Yedam closed his eyes tightly, waiting for those reprimanding words which, unsuprisingly, didn't come. His eyes slowly fluttered open to look at Jinhwan.  
"Come on, sweetie." Jinhwan coaxed gently, his tone was anything but reprimanding.  
When the older spread his arms for a hug, Yedam's hesitation vanished and practically flew on Jinhwan's arms.  
"Aigoo, my baby." The anaesthetist cooed, his hand caressing the teen's hair softly. He felt Yedam inhaled his scent followed by the release of tension from his entire body. He smiled when the boy relaxed on his arms.  
"M-Moo…m-moo.. I'm... I-I'm so sorry. I…I swear I'm going to be g-good from n-now.. I'm r-really r-really-… I didn't--"  
"Ssh, ssh baby breathe. Relax sweetie." Jinhwan said worriedly while Yedam was sobbing uncontrollably, apologizing over and over again.  
"We believe you sweetheart. Binnie and I believe everything you will say." he kissed the top of his head before looking at Hanbin who looked like he wanted to go to Yedam to comfort him.  
Hanbin nodded his head when their eyes met before facing everyone.  
"I will not drag this any longer than necessary. I want those brats to be punished immediately." The parents were ready to protest but Hanbin gave them a cold glare before continuing. "Hurting my son-" at this, the councillor's face blanched immediately. "physically and verbally is unforgivable."  
"Y-You can't do that! You don't have any evidence!" One of the father sneered, trying and failing to meet Hanbin head on. The surgeon was too frightening to face.  
"I-If anything, we should be filing a suit against that kid-!" he pointed at Haruto, "for assaulting our son."  
His wife stepped in, red from anger and disgust for the two doctors.  
"And I believe my son's face is enough evidence."  
One of the mother who was wearing all red raised her eyebrow at Hanbin. "You should give us a compensation for this. Hospital bills and for all the trouble and damage."

Hanbin knew they were trying to get money from them.  
"Sure sweetie." Jinhwan's voice rang, sickly sweet. His tone was too soft and dripping with sarcasm that even Hanbin had to cringe. Hanbin knew Jinhwan was even worse than him when he was angry which he rarely did. Jinhwan was a quiet person. He didn't shout, no never, nor show that he was angry. But you will feel it if he was, indeed, beyond furious.  
"But first, you should wait for the law suit we filed on the court before coming here for verbal and physical abuse, gender discrimination, bullying, and causing emotional distress to my son because of your sons' slanderous statement of accusation towards mine. Expect more parents filing the same case later or tomorrow. I believe each parent must be compensated by a minimum of a hundred thousand dollars." Jinhwan blinked owlishly, the very picture of innocence, as if he hadn't just said something that almost gave them a run for their money. "We already got the CCTV footages on our hands to rest assured that we've got all the evidence we need."  
The couples in front of them spluttered in embarrassment, each trying to get on Jinhwan's side. They started to talk and defend their good for nothing sons.  
Haruto just watched in disgust as the parents almost get on their knees as if they were not leering at them just a minute ago before his eyes looked at Yedam's dad(?) in awe. He hadn't met anyone this small but can carry an aura of danger around him, but not for them (definitely not for Yedam).  
"I will not tolerate this treatment to our Damie." Hanbin faced the councillor. "Make sure you do your job or we will pull out any donation we have in this goddam school." The councillor's knees buckled as his assistant nodded her head affirmatively.  
"Our lawyer will contact you regarding our Damie and… and- sweetie what's your name?" "H-Haruto Wa-" "Yes, and Haru." Jinhwan finished, his eyebrow arched perfectly before helping Yedam on his feet.  
"We will not waste any more time in here. Come on Haru honey, let's treat your wounds. It looks like this school either didn't care about their students or they are not using our money for good."  
The two looked ashamed as they looked down their feet while Jinhwan and Hanbin were exiting the room with two other teens.  
"Damie? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" Hanbin asked worriedly, his forehead creasing slightly while his eyes were scanning for any wounds or anything that might be hurting the teen.  
"I-I…" Yedam choked, feeling a little overwhelmed by his feelings. Why were Jinhwan and Hanbin not angry at him? They should be, right?  
"Shh, you don't have to talk sweetie. Binnie he's fine. I've checked earlier and thankfully, I didn't see anything." Jinhwan patted Yedam to calm him down.  
"How about you kid? You okay with coming with us?" Hanbin asked Haruto who glared at him distrustfully. The small male looked kind enough but for some reason this guy here was kind of pissing Haruto a little   
"My parents don't care. Stop calling me a kid." he grunted in response in which Hanbin just snorted at.  
"You sure act like one."  
"Binnie! Stop antagonizing the poor boy." Jinhwan scolded as Haru's face scrunched but didn't dare to correct Jinhwan. He was still shaken up by the sweet male earlier who turned to be not really so sweet guy when he talked to the bullies' parents earlier.  
When the four of them arrived at the condo, Hanbin went to grab their first aid kit while Jinhwan prepared two chocolate drink with peppermint for the teens to calm their nerves, a coffee for Hanbin and juice for himself.  
"What are you kids whispering about?" Hanbin asked, raising his eyebrow at the two when he saw them huddling close together.  
"For fuck's sake-"  
"Haru!" Yedam exclaimed, scandalized.  
Haruto sighed and glared at Hanbin.

"Nothing grumps."

"oh? what a sharp tongue for a little brat like you."

"what child-like attitude for a grumpy pants like you."

"Didn't your parents taught you how to respect your elders?"

"Didn't you learn how to not act like an asshole?"

"That's rich coming from you."

"Don't fucki-"

"Aren't you two a little ball of sunshine?" Jinhwan asked, tone coated with sacharrine as if he was talking to children.  
Yedam giggled when their face crumpled into sour expression. He didn't notice it before but Haruto and Hanbin looked alike a lot. Though he was sure they would deny it in a heartbeat.  
"Drink this sweetie." Jinhwan said to Haruto, winking when the boy's eyes reluctantly look at him. Haruto stared at Jinhwan longer than necessary, trying to read the older, because he's good at that. He got nothing but a sweet smile from those pretty face.  
Jinhwan's face was small and cute. The heart shaped mole below his eye caught his attention. He remembered Yedam having one too, though not the same shape.  
"Yah! Keep your eyes to yourself, brat." Hanbin scowled, his eyes glaring at Haruto who flushed immediately when he realized what he was doing.  
"god Hanbin, he's just a kid!" Jinhwan said in exasperation, rolling his eyes when he saw possessivenes practically oozing out of his boyfriend's every pore.  
"Doesn't change the fact that he's ogling at you."  
Haruto choked on his drink and gave a stinky eyes to the older in front of him.  
"I-I'm not ogling!" he protested but Hanbin just gave him an unimpressed look.  
"stop it, you two." Jinhwan said with a roll of his eyes before turning to Yedam. "Here baby, drink it up. It will calm you down."  
"Thank you Moo moo." Yedam whispered with a smile to which Jinhwan answered with a wide happy grin.  
"They are such a kid, aren't they?"  
Yedam snickered before nodding his head.  
"Hey! I'm your boyfriend!" , "I'm not a fucking kid!"  
The two just giggled before Jinhwan's face softened, offering his hand to Yedam.  
"Talk to me?"  
Yedam didn't hesitate and accepted his hand, intertwining their fingers together.  
"Babe, take care of Haru for a moment while I take care of our Damie."  
"Hell no!" The two simultaneously growled while having a stare down with each other.  
"If you're not completely patched up later, I swear Haru you'll regret it." Jinhwan threatened before throwing a pointed look at Hanbin who huffed and nodded his head. He should really learn how to say no to his boyfriend.  
Yedam and Jinhwan went inside the teen's room and laid down on his bed, wrapping their arms around each other.  
They were silently staring at the ceiling, each has their own thoughts on their mind. Jinhwan was unconsciously caressing the other's hand while patiently waiting for Yedam to talk in which he did after some thinking. He started to tell the older what he has been going through for the past weeks. He told Jinhwan everything from where it started, how did it escalate into this. Yedam poured his feelings out to the older and he was grateful that he didn't interrupt.  
Jinhwan was a good listener. He was attentive, humming here and there and not letting his emotions get ahead of him while Yedam was getting into the hardest part. It also helped that he has a comforting presence and Yedam felt safe on his arms.  
"What do you feel now, Damie?" Jinhwan murmured when Yedam finished talking five minutes ago. The teen thought for a moment, searching for the right word.  
"Many things Moo moo but mostly relieved that it was finally over but still anxious because of what was left to me?" Yedam took a deep breath before looking at Jinhwan. "But I know it's going to be alright. Because you're here. Papi is here for me and that's enough."  
Jinhwan smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you for telling me. I know it's hard for you. But you know Damie-yah, I actually know all this. The moment you went home with scratches I know something was up."  
"H-How?" Yedam gulped as his eyes widened in both surprise and wonder.  
The older's eyes crinkled in amusement. "You might be clumsy sometimes but you're a dancer, Yedam-ah. You're a lot like Hanbin. Dancers don't lose their balance easily."  
Yedam blushed when he realized that he was right.  
"Damie-ah. I know you don't want to worry us but please tell us if something is happening. We're worried because we love you and we care for you. Understand?" Jinhwan asked softly, earning a nod from the teen. "You did good, baby. You're so strong and lovely. Always remember that."  
"T-Thank you Moo moo. I love you guys too." Yedam whispered before giving a shy kiss to Jinhwan who beamed brightly. He squeezed Yedam on his arms to say that it was okay before looking at him with sparkling eyes.  
"Shall we see what those two are doing? That Haru kid is special, isn't he?" Jinhwan asked teasingly, making the other blush like a tomato.  
The two of them went back to the living room to see Hanbin and Haruto playing some games, doing their best to beat one another. They were sitting side by side but will occasionally give each other a side glance.  
"You've got a long way to go kid." Hanbin smirked at the younger boy.  
"As if. I can see you getting rusty grumps." Haruto gave him an evil grin.  
"Aigoo these two. Hanbin-ah, give Haru back to Damie. We're going out to buy some foods." Jinhwan said, amusement clear on his eyes.  
"We're not done yet, punk." Hanbin said, ruffling Haruto's hair before jumping to his feet and following Jinhwan.  
"Everything all right babe?" The younger asked while draping an arm around Jinhwan's shoulder and pecking on his lips.  
"Yeah, all sorted out."  
"Your bluff earlier was good by the way." Hanbin commented while they were entering the elevator.  
"Huh?" Jinhwan blinked at Hanbin confusedly.  
"The CCTV one. The school didn't even have CCTVs around." He clarified.  
Jinhwan chuckled and grinned sheepishly.  
"What are you saying? They're true."  
Hanbin did a double take at him to see if he was joking but when Jinhwan didn't retract his statement, his eyes widened.  
"What?"  
Jinhwan giggled and tiptoed to press a sweet kiss on his lips.  
"Remember that night when I said I would call my mom?"  
"Don't tell me-"  
"I called someone inside to install CCTVs around. We can't let someone hurt our Damie and get away with it, can we?"  
Hanbin was dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a chuckle escape his lips. His eyes glinted mischievously while raking through Jinhwan's body.  
"You're a devil using a face of an angel you know that?" The younger pushed Jinhwan on the cold metal of the elevator and towered over the smaller. "But it's kinda hot."  
"I know my charms babe." Jinhwan winked, tilting his head to invite Hanbin.  
The taller licked his lips and kissed his boyfriend hungrily.


End file.
